


Seeing Red (M!DB/Cicero/Vilkas)

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally meet, and Chac is NOT prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red (M!DB/Cicero/Vilkas)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering continuing this in chapters...tbc

He should have never brought Cicero to Solitude. Gods what was he thinking? Yes, Cicero knew he was married, and he knew that the Listener’s other family lived in this very city. But the day came too soon when his husband and his keeper would cross paths. The world was only so big..

"Chac!" Vilkas called out, his dreadfully familiar voice scared the elf a foot into the air. Cicero was not far behind, flinching to see a Nord man approach them in the city street. "You never said you’d be home so early!" 

Cicero stumbled back, ignored entirely by the imposing man. His eyes watched with a sinking dread as the Listener willingly fell into the arms of the Nord. Chac’s entire body stilled with paranoia as Vilkas kissed him, deep and longingly despite public eye. It was no secret around here, home. 

But Cicero’s ears rang, deafening him from the outside world as he stared at the man who took the Listener from him. His husband, the man he married before he even knew poor Cicero. It shamed the Imperial to see how handsome he was, his chiseled face was practically flawless and painted. He had flowing black hair that now fell about his shoulders, his body broad and imposing. He was truly the spouse of a legendary man. 

"We’ve missed you terribly, love. Alesan might be sick." Cicero had no choice but to watch in silence, seeing the Listener’s other life he dreaded play out before him. Chac was immediately captivated by his husband, even while his other lover watched, sickened. 

"Sick? Did you take him to the apothecary..?" 

Cicero said nothing as he went unintroduced, hiding his tiny self away in the shadow of a building. He felt stupid, unconfident paling in the shadow of Chac’s husband… Of his probably flawless children. Chac’s hands reached up and held the other man’s, his handsome voice drowning away in Cicero’s sorrows. Minutes ticked by.

"By the way, this is Cicero. I’m escorting him through Solitude." It wasn’t a lie, per se. Cicero was dressed finely, and his pipsqueak stature made the Nord believe he was a helpless noble. The Nord stared him down with husky white eyes, a hint of a sneer on his face. 

"Good day." Vilkas states, aloof. He had better things on his mind now that his husband was home at last, even if it was for a short time. Cicero said nothing, as it was the Listener’s rule in public places.

"You simply must find the time to come home." The sick Imperial just felt like crying then, knowing he’d see the place where his lover went when time was up with him. Thoughts of the Night Mother flashed before his eyes as he was beckoned to walk with the married pair. His obligation.

Chac’s heart was pounding. He never wanted Cicero to have to see this, but now he had no choice. All he can hope for is that Cicero remembers the promises he made, the ones he won’t break. Hopefully he’s healed enough to look at Chac’s children and find them wonderful, and not a threat. He can only hope….


End file.
